


Faking It (A Twice Fanfic)

by lvelyeon



Category: BLACKPINK, Kpop - Fandom, Mamamoo, Once, Red Velvet - Fandom, TWICE - Fandom
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Adult Themes, BDSM, Bisexual, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Lesbians, Minayeon, Porn, S&M, Sex, heavy sexual themes, mature - Freeform, nayeon is a porn star, queer, samo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvelyeon/pseuds/lvelyeon
Summary: “How different do you think the industry would be if it was women behind all of it?” Nayeon asked dreamily, a smile on her swollen lips. “No creepy directors, no degrading titles, no weird fetishes or pretending to enjoy yourself.” Nayeon closed her eyes at the blissful idea of feeling safe in her field of work. “An entire website of porn made by women, for women.”or...A famous porn star gets tired of being treated poorly and decides to do something about it.(this work is meant to show the gritty realism of sex work and porn, so it will be triggering for some, as there will be brief mentions of abuse and assault. i will not be romanticising these events by any means, but they need to be shown in order to properly portray the vision i am trying to get across. please proceed with caution)
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

Im Nayeon was bored. 

In fact, she was a lot of things right now. 

Irritible. 

Annoyed. 

Dissatisfied. 

Uncomfortable. 

But here she was, lying down under some man who pumped into her with his hips like she was a deflated basketball, moaning in the most annoyingly fake high-pitched cries she’s ever heard. 

Sure, because of those moans, along with her sizable chest and soft eyes, she was really popular and financially stable, but of all the things she was… 

She was so fucking bored. 

At this point, she had to fight back the roll of her eyes every time the greasy male director asked her to arch her back or look like she was more in pain. 

It was stupid, and she felt less and less like a human every single day because of it. 

Especially with the titles of the videos that are put out. 

‘Asian Slut Gets Pounded So Hard She Cries,’ and ‘Busty Korean Slut Takes It Raw,’ are two mild, albeit painfully accurate examples of the titles chosen for the videos she starred in. 

At this point, Nayeon feels like financial stability is the only kind of stability she has. 

“Honey, for the fifth time,” Groaned the director from behind the camera, and Nayeon had to physically stop herself from wretching when she lookedat him, hand palming his crotch crudely. “I need you to show more emotion.” 

Emotion, Nayeon thought with the roll of her eyes, the only emotion he cares about from me are the scared, helpless ones that make me look like some sort of victim. 

Nayeon rolled her eyes and repostioned herself so that her calf was resting on her scene partner’s shoulder. They sounded off that they were rolling again before the man started thrusting into her again, prodding her insides almost aimlessly. She feigned her pleasure and pain when claps of their skin together resounded against the walls of the dingy hotel room, her mouth hanging open and those same high pitched wales fell from her throat again. 

It wasn’t long before she felt the man against her tense up, and she rolled her eyes to herself, knowing exactly what that meant before he even pulled out of her and released all over her face. 

She sighed, and the director groaned. 

“Sweetheart, you have to seem more enthusiastic about-” 

“I have a name.” Nayeon interrupted, sitting up and taking a pillow from behind her to wipe her face with, and the room full of men went silent. 

“I’m sorry?” Asked the director as though he didn’t hear what she said. 

“You should be.” Nayeon’s voice was gruff and stern as she grabbed an itchy robe from a chair behind the camera and wrapped it around herself. “You make millions of dollars off of me and yet you still can’t be bothered to treat me with the common decency to call me by my name.” 

Silence. 

Sweet, sweet silence met Nayeon’s ears, and it bounced around the walls of the room even more harshly than the sounds of her prior deeds, and Nayeon drank it up. 

The akward silence that filled the room up was more deadly to these men than tear gas. The idea of being talked down to by a woman, more mortifying than death. 

“I quit.” 

And with that, she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room, and out of the eyes of that creepy director. 

...

“God, Jeong, it was…” Nayeon rolled her head to the side to let her close friend rub knots out of the muscles on her neck and shoulders while they sat on a fuzzy grey rug on the floor of Nayeon’s luxury apartment in uptown New York. “so liberating.” She exhaled sharply when the taller woman moved her knuckles down between her shoulder blades. “After four years of being treated like some object, I finally had the guts to do something about it.” 

“What about your finances now though?” The short, blonde haired girl inquired worriedly, and Nayeon shrugged. 

“I paid off a year’s rent in advance when I had fifty million views on that solo video.” She recalled, thanking whatever fucked up entity decided to make her poor as a kid, because she knew that her relationship with money would not be so good if she hadn’t grown up pinching pennies and trying to get ahead of her payments to things when she had the money for it. 

Because that afforded her the luxury to quit her job and panic a little before she found another. 

Once Nayeon seemed satisfied with the massage Jeongyeon was giving, the taller of the two pulled the star against her front, legs spread to make room for Nayeon, back against the front of the couch to hold them up while they laid together. 

She pressed a warm, tender kiss to the older woman’s shoulder before craning her neck to look her companion in the eyes.

“Maybe you could just start doing solo videos from now on, hm?” She suggested before kissing the side of her neck, making Nayeon’s eyes close and her head tilt to the side to make room for Jeongyeon’s touch. 

“If I do that, people will just reupload the video with those disgusting titles.” She sighed as Jeongyeon’s fingers grazed Nayeon’s bare thighs soothingly, something she’d learned to do when she could sense her friend’s distress. 

“Encript the video so it can’t be reuploaded.” Muttered Jeongyeon, “Use a program that makes it so the videos can’t be screen recorded, like Netflix does.” 

Nayeon thought about that for a moment and pondered that notion while Jeongyeon’s fingers inched closer and closer to the heat between Nayeon’s soft thighs. 

“That sounds like a website-wide thing, rather than for a single person’s videos.” She countered before turning in Jeongyeon’s arms and locking her fingers together behind her head, her arms resting on the younger woman’s shoulders as she leaned up to kiss her lips tenderly, hips rolling against her companion’s thighs. 

“Men are the worst.” Jeongyeon hummed as her fingers trickled down Nayeon’s hips under the fabric of her giant sleep shirt. She stood up and guided Nayeon to the couch, removing her shirt and shorts before lying Nayeon back against the cushions and straddling her thighs. She lifted Nayeon’s top, and the girl moved to take it off, leaving her in nothing but her panties. “They don’t appreciate you and your beauty.” She husked, fingers trailing down the valley of the star’s breasts, making her shutter beneath the tender gesture. “They take advantage of you and devalue you, rather than paying attention.” She leaned down and planted a kiss on Nayeon’s jawline before making a trail down her throat, sinking her teeth into it, making the woman below her moan. 

A real moan. 

Not some high-pitched whimper that she used to make men think she was enjoying this. 

Because Nayeon actually was enjoying this, and her core ached to be touched, but Jeongyeon was taking her time, and that was something she would never complain about. 

“They don’t care about the way you look when you truly feel good.” She sank her teeth into the flesh of Nayeon’s breast, the fingers of her right hand toying with Nayeon’s hardening nipple, making the girl’s hips roll and throat vibrate. “They don’t see the absolute art that comes with making a woman feel good.” Her tongue fluttered around Nayeon’s right nipple expertly, eyes fixed in the gaze of the older woman. “The reds and purples that dance together on her skin, the music that swells when she gasps and groans,” The fingers of her right hand trailed down Nayeon’s ribs, sending a shockwave of shivers erupting through the girl’s senses, “the way her body tenses because she doesn't know how to handle the pure, unadulterated pleasure winding through her body." She slowly made her way down Nayeon's stomach slowly, taking the time to make every inch of the woman's skin crawl in the best way. Joengyeon pulled Nayeon's panties down her thighs and kissed the woman's pelvis tenderly, earning the buck of Nayeon's hips into her face. Long, shaky fingers yanked and tangled around in short, blonde locks, pulling Jeongyeon down to meet her sex. 

"Men don't understand," Jeongyeon's eyes were stuck to Nayeon's, even as she moved her fingers through the woman's folds, making the star to gasp, her chest quivering against the cool air of the room around them. "what makes true pleasure for a woman." Fingers lathered themselves with Nayeon's arousal before dragging the slick up to a sensitive clit. Nayeon groaned roughly, hips stuttering and thighs quaking under her companion's tender touch. "Only a woman knows what is good for other women." 

Finally, Nayeon was finally granted her wish when Jeongyeon gave into the pushes on her head and moved her fingers down to the woman's core, teasing her entrance as her tongue made work of her stiff clit. 

"God, Jeong, I-" Nayeon's throat tensed, and her body shook and rippled like an earthquake, one Jeongyeon embraced with every flick and roll of her tongue, allowing the woman under her to clash and thunder at the tips of her fingers. 

It was only a few minutes before Nayeon's back arched like a bow, a shockwave of beautiful moans tumbling from her trembling lips as her stomach tightened and her core ignited with the tremors of a real, bone rattling, breathtaking orgasm. 

Her gasps and groans died into heavy gasping while Jeongyeon rode out the orgasm with soft, shallow thrusts and flicks of her tongue before cleaning her of her arousal. 

Once Nayeon's breathing died down and her breathing grew even again, Jeongyeon pulled her fingers out of Nayeon's center, wiping them on her pants before crawling up the couch. She wrapped her left arm over Nayeon's heaving chest to pull her close, other hand stroking the woman's tousled hair as she calmed down.

Jeongyeon kissed the older woman's temple tentatively a few times as she held her close, showing her something she never got after performing for a video. Showing her care, and comfort, and love, a startling comparison to the way she'd get thrown off of the man she was with and slapped on the ass before he stands up and walks away without looking back in Nayeon's direction, like some object to be forgotten about. 

But now, here she was, being held, and stroked warmly, kissed and snuggled, after being touched, and pleased. 

It was about her. 

About Nayeon. 

The woman who's spent her entire career faking it. 

Faking her pleasure, faking her pain. Pretending to enjoy being poked and prodded by men who never cared about her beyond how they could defile her. 

Faking it when it came to her submissive attitude toward them, pretending to be the perfect good girl, changing herself just for the approval of these men. 

Men. 

50.04% of the population that Nayeon has to pretend for.

100% of those men are people Nayeon would never voluntarily be in that position with.

Or for, rather.

Now, she was allowed to be honest. Because she wasn't with a man, she was with Jeongyeon.

Someone who just wanted her to enjoy herself. 

It's why she was a lesbian. Because Jeongyeon was right. 

Only a woman knows what is good for other women.

Though, Nayeon reckoned that statement was within reason. 

There were definitely men in this world who knew what a woman likes, and what is good for her, but those men are the people who understand that what is best for a woman is allowing her to decide just that. 

“I was thinking about something you said,” Nayeon spoke up, her voice low and gruff from the irritation of her moans, “about women being the only ones who know what is good for women.” 

“Mm,” Jeongyeon hummed, fingers drawwing lazy patterns in the flesh over Nayeaon’s rib cage. “What about it?” 

“I don’t know, I…” She inhaled deeply before letting that breath out softly. “How different do you think the industry would be if it was women behind all of it?” Nayeon asked dreamily, a smile on her swollen lips. “No creepy directors, no degrading titles, no weird fetishes or pretending to enjoy yourself.” Nayeon closed her eyes at the blissful idea of feeling safe in her field of work. “An entire website of porn made by women, for women.” 

“You’d have to do away with the scissoring epidemic.” Jeongyeon chuckled warmly as she humored her friend’s fantasy. 

“Of course, and the only people starring in lesbian porn will be lesbians.” Nayeon explained excitedly, sitting up from the pure ambition coursing through her veins. She turned to look at Jeongyeon, who was now looking up at her with an air of wonder. “Jeongyeon, we could help bring honor to the industry. We could do away with every single toxic element in porn and make it a safe place for people to watch and star in their films without being bombarded by mosygyny and the male gaze over all!” 

Jeongyeon made a suspicious face at her companion before sitting up in confusion. 

“You sound serious.” The younger woman pointed out. 

“Because I am! I mean, how else am I going to solve my problem?” 

“Unnie, all that stuff I was saying, it was just to be sexy. I mean, sure, it sounds nice. Incredible, even, but we’re just two women with no connections who live in a man’s world. How are we going to fight against it?” 

Nayeon knew her friend was behind her, and that she believed in the cause. She just had an unrelenting sense of rationale that stopped her from even trying to achieve the difficult, no matter how impossible it seemed. 

“Where there’s a will, there’s a way.”


	2. Networking

“So, remind me again what we’re doing here when this is the exact thing you’ve been trying to get away from?” Jeonyeon inquired, eyes moving around the clean, stark walls of the studio Nayeon so vividly remembered walking through for the first time five or so years prior. 

She remembers feeling nervous, apprehensive, distrusting, and most of all, surprised at how clean and well put together the whole studio looked. 

She expected it to be some old, dingey hotel that smelled like sex and old spice, but it was actually well kept up with expensive furnature and clean air. 

“It’s called poaching, my dear friend.” Nayeon grinned as she walked into a familiar office, one littered with cameras all around a single queen sized bed, a small woman sitting in front of the main camera, short blonde locks strewn every which way, unmoving when the owner of that hair whipped her head around to meet whomever walked in, a bright smile appearing as soon as she saw who greeted her. 

“Nayeon!” The director smiled brightly, standing up and rushing over to hug her former coworker. “I thought you quit, I was afraid I was never gonna see you again!” 

“I’m happy you care so much, Chae.” Chuckled the star as the two broke their embrace. She turned to the tall blonde womn with a grin, “This is my friend, Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon, this is Chaeyoung. The only director in the industry I actually trust.” The two shook hands cordially, and Chaeyoungs ever present smirk didn’t leave as her eyes roamed the tall, reserved woman without shame. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Jeongyeon smiled kindly, and Chaeyoung’s eyes wandered for another moment, and she didn’t respond until her lip came out from between her teeth. 

“Pleasure indeed.” She muttered before dropping her gaze from Nayeon’s friend to the woman in question. “What brings you here though?” Asked the shorter woman, and Nayeon sighed, not really sure how to go about explaining her objective. 

“I… I want to recruit you.” Nayeon finally settled on, but before either could say anything, Jeongyeon spoke up over the brunette’s shoulder.

“I believe the word you used was ‘poaching.’” She explained, and while Nayeon’s eyes rolled, Chaeyoung’s flashed with intrigue. 

“What’s your evil plan, Im?” Chaeyoung asked, crossing her arms over her chest as though waiting for something. 

“A porn website made by women, for women.” Nayeon beamed immediately, not ready to waste another second on beating aroung the bush. “One without degrading names, or fetishism, or female pleasure at all.” 

“Is that even attainable?” Chaeyoung asked skeptically. 

“I’m hoping that with the right people, it will be.” She admitted, eyes and voice pleading with the director. 

“And you think I’m the right people.” The shortest woman said, matter of factly as she rolled her head around, brain flooding with so many thoughts at once. 

“Think about it, Chae,” Nayeon said, an air of inspiration laced in her tone as she walked forward to take her friend by the shoulders. “A company where women run it. Nobody to intrude, nobody to taint our work with creepy pet names or requests for those gross fake moans,” They both shared a look of distaste, Chaeyoung of all people knowing how God awful that sound was. “You’d have total control of everything you direct, and you’ll be allowed to consult the stars before, during, and after editing.” 

It was silent for a moment as Chaeyoung considered her options, the silence not breaking until a deep sigh cut through it like butter. 

“How far along are you into this idea?” She inquired, and Nayeon blushed. 

“We just came up with the idea last week.” She hissed behind gritted teeth, to which Chaeyoung sighed, head falling forward in disappointment. 

“I knew it was too good to be true.” Chaeyoung complained, “Do you even know who to talk to about the website building?” 

“Well, in order to build a website, I have to have a team willing to work on that site, correct?” Nayeon asked, crossing her arms over her chest, a cocky grin on her face, satisfied that she had thought of every single rebuttle Chaeyoung could need. 

“Well, I can’t just quit my current job.” Chaeyoung rationalized, more to herself than to Nayeon, before sighing, “It will be a lot of work without any pay until it can get off the ground.” 

Before Nayeon could respond, someone from somewhere amongst the room spoke up, catching the two older women off guard. 

“Stop trying to talk yourself out of it, Chae.” The woman spoke as she emerged from behind the cameras wearing a silk robe that showed off her toned, tanned legs as she sauntered toward them. “This is an opportunity to change the world, and you’ll regret not being a part of it, and you know that.” She reasoned before her warm brown eyes landed on Nayeon, and her lips quirked up into a coy grin. “So you’re the famous Bunny Lee.” She scanned the woman for a moment before reaching a hand out for the oldest woman to shake. “I’m Aiko Kim, but non-racists and non-mysoginists call me Sana.” 

“You can call me Nayeon.” The star smiled kindly, completely understanding the disdain that Sana holds for her stage name. They were given their names by board members and agents who collaborated and decided that the most racist and degrading names possible were the way to go, and as much as Nayeon hated it, she was excited to use it to her advantage and bring in views with the stage name they gave her. 

“Nayeon,” Sana tried it on for size, swished it around in her mouth like fine wine before smiling, the first genuine smile of the day. “It suits you.” She looked up at Nayeon and rose her brows. “Is this your bodyguard or something?” She asked, causing the older girl to giggle. 

“No, this is my friend and business consultant, Jeongyeon.” The two shook hands, and the blond blushed under the intense gaze of both the women opposite her. Nayeon thought it was cute, how Jeongyeon has the abilities to bring a seasoned porn star to her knees, but when it comes to flirty interactions, she turns to a blushing mess. 

Her duality was something to be admired, to say the least. 

“So,” Nayeon cleared her throat as Sana broke the hand shake, “Chae, are you in?” She inquired, and the apprehensive director sighed before looking to Sana. 

“Only if Sana’s in.” 

“Of course I’m in.” Sana scoffed, “I wouldn’t miss out on this opportunity even if I knew it’d kill me.” 

Nayeon grinned before pulling her small friend into an enthusiastic hug. 

“You won’t regret this!” Nayeon promised, “We’ll keep you guys updated on everything as we get closer to our goal.” 

“Is it okay if I spead the word? I know a few other girls who will love this idea.” Sana inquired, and the star tried to contain her excitement, but the giddiness in her tone couldn’t be missed for miles. 

“Of course, the more, the merrier. But be careful who you tell, because you could be facing early termination if the wrong person finds out about this.” Nayeon warned, and they all exchanged words of affirmation before Chaeyoung and Sana excused themselves to get back to work. 

“That Chaeyoung girl was…” Jeongyeon trailed as they walked out of the studio to their car, “Interesting…” 

“She was into you.” Nayeon grinned up at her friend knowingly, and Jeongyeon scoffed. 

“No she wasn’t. She doesn’t even know me.” The woman rationalized, and Nayeon shrugged. 

“She liked what she saw.”

“There was nothing to see.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes as she rounded her vehicle to get in the driver’s seat. Once they were both inside with the doors closed, and Nayeon side eyed her best friend. 

“You know, you have to get out of your comfort zone sometime. I’m not gonna be here to help you get your tensions out forever.” 

“Please,” Jeongyeon scoffed, “I could get anyone I want. That Chaeyoung girl isn’t even my type.” 

“Since when do you have a type?” Nayeon took her own time to scoff as Jeongyeon started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Can we talk about something else?” Asked Jeongyeon with distaste written all over her face. “Like how you expect to get funding and resources for an entire new website?” 

“Actually, I thought that this is where you come in.” Nayeon batted her eyelashes, and Jeongyeon groaned. 

“No…!” The younger woman rolled her eyes and dropped her head to the side in protest. “I actually have a job that I love, Unnie. I don’t want to quit and do dirty work for you.” 

“Yah!” Nayeon whined, slapping her best friend on the arm in discontent. “You make it sound like I’m asking you to hack into the Pentagon.” She rolled her eyes, “I just need help getting the website started, and who better to ask than my very smart, sexy friend who works with technology for a living?” Nayeon grinned brightly, tilting her head sideways to catch Jeongyeon with her pouty face, “Hm?” She asked lastly, which seemed to be the straw that broke the cammel’s back, because it caused the taller woman to groan. 

“Fine! Only because you called me sexy.”

“Yes!” Nayeon cheered before turning to kiss Jeongyeon on the cheek, causing the reluctant woman to roll her eyes, despite her smile. 

“But I need to recruit the help of a friend. This isn’t a one woman job.” 

“Okay, deal!” 

… 

“Absolutely not!” Scoffed the woman with silver hair as she spun around to face one of the three computer screens on her desk. 

“Dahyun, you owe me.” Jeongyeon scolded, and the shorter woman smacked her lips over her shoulder as she typed away on her keyboard. 

“Yeah, a new moniter! Not an entire website and algorithm!” 

“Well, then I’ll owe you back.” Jeongyeon sighed, causing Dahyun to do it back, running her sweaty fingers through her greasy hair stressfully.

“Jeong-ah, we’re talking about a hundred hours worth of work, or more, I-I have a day job, I don’t have that kind of time.” She rationalized, to which the taller woman knelt to be at eye level with her collegue. 

“I’ll be helping, so it probably won’t even be half that.” She tried, “Besides, imagine where it could take you if the world finds your name on one of the most socially and technologically advanced companies in the world.” She tried, and Dahyun scoffed. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t jump the gun there, Unnie.” 

“A porn website built from the ground up, entirely by women.” Jeongyeon reiterated, “With some of the most famous and accomlished porn stars in Asia right now, made by women, for women. A company that revolutionizes, not only porn, but also the way women will view their bodies and sex forever.” 

The only sound in Dahyun’s old, dingey studio apartment was the sound of the fans whirring inside of Dahyun’s computer systems, until a heavy sigh resonated, making Jeongyeon grin. 

“Okay, I’ll do it.” She relented, to which the older rejoiced happily before standing up. 

“Great! I’ll call you and we can get it all set up.” Jeongyeon informed as she gathered her things to get ready to leave. Dahyun mumbled under her breath begrudgingly, and Jeongyeon didn’t close the front door before shouting through it. 

“I appreciate you!” 

Fuck off, Yoo Jeongyeon, thought Dahyun, gripping her hair and dropping herhead on the desk in front of her. 

Jeongyeon skipped out of Dahyun’s apartment building and slipped back inside the car, a goofy grin on her face. 

“She’s in.”

“Already?” Nayeon asked, impressed as she put her phone back in her pocket. “That was like ten minutes. I’ve seen men take longer than that to come.”

“No you haven’t.” Jeongyeon rationalized, and Nayeon giggled. 

“You’re right, no I haven’t. But what did you say to convince her?” The older woman asked, intrigued by what could possibly charm someone as fast as Nayeon could. 

“It wasn’t that hard, I just told her what you told me.” Jeongyeon shrugged, earning the raise of Nayeon’s brow. 

“You told her she was sexy?” 

“No!” The tech expert exclaimed, “I told her how revolutionary this was gonna end up being.” 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you believed in this.” Nayeon grinned knowingly as Jeongyeon turned on the engine. 

“It’s a good thing you know better then, huh?”


	3. Stay With Me

It wasn’t long before Nayeon and Jeongyeon were able to convince a nice crew of people to join their initiative, including afriend of Sana’s named Kang Seulgi, who’s been filming porn for almost two years in an attempt to pay off the student debt she’d been drowning in since she graduated film school. 

They also bagged a few camgirls, including an amature who named Tzuyu who only agreed to work for the initiative if she could do solo videos instead of getting pounded into by some man she didn’t know, in her words. 

Still, Nayeon needed girls, and luckily, she was able to use her connections to book a meeting with a porn star who was famous in America for the work she did, Hirai Momo. 

She figured that, or all people, Momo would be a good fit for the company, seeing as she uses her social media platform for spreading awareness on social issues, and she was obviously in need of better management, if the videos she’s in were any indication. 

So many “BBC Destroyes Oriental Slut” titles, along with conflicting tags that say ‘japanese,’ and ‘korean,’ and ‘chinese,’ as though they were all synonymous somehow. 

Yeah, Momo was the perfect fit. 

“I can’t.” Momo sighed, catching Nayeon off guard. 

“D-did you just say you can’t?” The porn star stuttered, and the beautiful Japanese woman in front of her shrugged in response. 

“It’s no hard feelings, Nayeon. It’s an incredible and revolutionary idea, I just know that, realistically, I’ll never make more money than I am now at any other company.” Momo pulled the lapels of her silk robe in, covering up her half naked body before sitting down on the couch beside Jeongyeon, who seemed to grow noticably nervous at the sight of Momo’s outer thigh being against hers. 

“Yeah,” Nayeon sighed, “I get that, but there has to be a certain point where riches aren’t worth giving up the love you have for yourself or your job.” 

“What makes you think I love my job?” Momo asked, causing the older woman to shrug back. 

“Nothing.” She admitted, “But that doesn’t mean you can’t start.” Nayeon suggested, and the Japanese star chuckled sarcastically in response. 

“No porn star loves being a porn star.” She promised. 

“I love it.” Nayeon admitted. “I love making people feel good, and I love feeling good. It’s the men who run the companies that make me not like it. It’s being treated like sex is happening to me rather than with me. It’s being called by everything I’m not before even considering listening to what I have to say about who I am.” 

“Listen, Nayeon…” Momo sighed, looking down at her perfectly painted toes to avoid eye contact with the woman. “Some people have the luxury to think about that stuff, but I don’t, okay? It’s not about riches. It’s about what I can afford. It’d be different if you were asking me to join a company that is already established and reputable, but you don’t even have a name for it. I can’t afford losing my only source of income over a pipe dream, no matter how ideal. I’m sorry, but I can’t do it.” 

Needless to say, that didn't go as planned, but on the way out of the studio, Nayeon and Jeongyeon ran into a familiar face. 

One that Nayeon had never seen in real life. One that she admires deeply. 

"H-hey," She sputtered nervously at the woman as she walked in front of Nayeon, hips swaying in a saunter that mesmerized her, thick thighs working her shorts like no other. "you're Hwasa, right?" Nayeon asked once the woman turned around, as if Nayeon hadn't been searching her name every time she was alone and in need of relief. 

"And you're Bunny Lee, right?" The shorter, tanned woman asked in a low, sultry tone that caught Nayeon off guard. She always thought she put that voice on for shows. She was really famous as well, but she was famous for directing all the videos she was in, and for the versatile work she did while maintaining a reputation. 

The men called her uptight, bitchy and stubborn. 

The women called her inspiring, revolutionary and sexy as hell. 

She was everything Nayeon wanted to be, and everything Nayeon wanted to be under. 

Or on top of, Nayeon didn't mind. 

Though she'd had many a climax at the mental image of Hwasa's hips grinding on her face and falling apart over and over until she collapses in orgamsic bliss. 

Or… something like that. 

"My friends call me Nayeon." She offered, making the older woman raise a brow. 

"And which am I to you?" 

"There are a lot of things I'd like you to be to me." She muttered, though she was sure everyone involved heard, given the smirk she earned from the other star. "Including… 'business partner,' if you agree." She cleared her throat to hide her blush. "I'm working on an initiative to patent a porn site by women, for women. One where women aren't fetishized or treated like objects." She pitched into silence, allowing it to linger before Hwasa hummed. 

"I already make sure I'm not fetishized or treated like an object." The woman pointed out, and Nayeon clicked her teeth. 

"I'm aware, but imagine the work environment and positive and healthy relationships we can have as women who are unified when brought together by something so unheard of." She argued, and Hwasa grinned. 

"Alright." She sighed, making Nayeon's eyes widened. 

"R-really?" She inquired, making the tan woman chuckle. 

"Sana already told me about your initiative, and gave me your number. I was gonna call you this afternoon about it anyway." She admitted. 

"Then why'd you let me keep talking?" Nayeon asked. 

"Passion is what earned me the titles I have. Passion to be respected and recognized for something good. I wanted to see where you passions lie. It's obvious what your intentions are, and this is something I can get behind." She assured, making Nayeon grin excitedly. "Besides, the fact that we'd work together would mean that we'll be getting…" She leaned in to pur into Nayeon's ear, "...exceptionally close." She pulled away and smirked, "I can't wait to see much," her eyes scanned Nayeon's heated body, "much more of you in the future." 

"Uh," Nayeon cleared her throat nervously, "I can say the same. Thank you, Hwasa." 

"Well, if we're gonna be friends, you can call me Hyejin." She winked before turning to walk away. "I'll text you so you have my number." And with a last wink, the woman didn't look back as she sauntered down a random hall, leaving two idiots blinking after her in astonishment. 

"Holy shit." Nayeon gasped when she was sure Hyejin was gone, and Jeongyeon turned to her companion. 

"I have never seen you stutter like that before." She teased, causing Nayeon to roll her eyes and punch her friend on the shoulder before walking toward the exit. 

"Shut up." She mumbled, "She's kind of my hero." 

"I don't think many people want to have sex with their heros." Jeongyeon snickered as they stood in the elevator to make their ascent to the parking garage. 

"You've never wanted to fuck Batman?" Nayeon rose a brow, and Jeongyeon chuckled. 

"I'm a lesbian." 

Oh yeah. 

"Who's your hero? Besides your mom I mean."

Jeongyeon shook her head in amusement before answering. 

"Ada Lovelace." 

"You never wanted to fuck Ada Lovelace?" Nayeon asked passionately, making her best friend giggle. 

"No, never." 

"That just means you're not adventurous enough." The porn star sneered. 

"Listen, I'm into older women and all, but Ada Lovelace is two hundred and five years old." Jeongyeon teased, and Nayeon shrugged. 

"I'm not one to kink shame." 

"You were making fun of me, literally last month, for my kink." Jeongyeon disproved, and Nayeon rolled her eyes. 

"Well, foot fetishes are weird for me." Justified the older woman as the elevator doors opened, letting them off to find their vehicle.

"Kinks and fetishes are different." Jeongyeon reminded, "Isn't it you who told me that a fetish is something you can't get off without? Hm?" 

"Yeah, you're right. You never have any problem getting off with me." Nayeon winked, causing her friend to roll her eyes. 

“Shut up and tell me where I’m going next.” Jeongyeon grumbled as she started the car. Nayeon giggled as she reached into her back pocket for her phone, only to realize that her pocket was empty. 

“I think I left my phone in Momo’s dressing room.” She groaned before unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door of Jeongyeon’s car. “I’ll be right back.” And before Jeongyeon could express her annoyance, Nayeon got out and began to run back into the building, opting to run toward the stairs and take them instead, but she stopped when she heard the sound of someone screaming from a room. 

She figured that it was just a scene being acted out, but she realized that the words being screamed were quite the opposite of pleasurable. 

The girl was screaming in Japanese, a language Nayeon had learned when she studied in Japan for her first two years of college. She was saying things like, “Please stop, you’re hurting me,” and “can anyone understand me?” And then she changed from Japanese to Korean, saying things like, “Tell them to stop, it hurts.” 

So of course, Nayeon had to burst in, even if it meant ruining the scene. 

She opened the door and suddenly, all sound and movement stopped, and there were five pairs of eyes on her, and one not. 

“Why the hell aren’t you listening to her?” Nayeon asked the men who stood, naked over the poor girl who was trembling on the bed, looking at the wall opposite Nayeon, her backside up in the air as a penis prodded her, the man attached to it looking sraight at Nayeon. 

The two men in the scene looked European, and suddenly, it clicked. 

Nayeon looked to the director and cameraman, who both looked Korean. 

Before Nayeon could yell again, one of the European men spoke up in English. 

“Oh, I didn't know this was gonna become a foursome!” The blonde man laughed excitedly before shoving the girl away from him, making her squeak on the harsh impact against the old bed. The black haired man with green eyes was already moving toward Nayeon, who make a noise of disgust. 

“You were hurting her.” Nayeon said in their tongue, her voice heavy with distaste, and the two men looked at one another in confusion. 

“It’s just a scene, she’s fine.” The blonde man assured, and Nayeon rose a brow. 

“How do you know that if you do not even understand what she was saying?” 

“W-well I assumed that he would tell us if she was uncomfortable.” The raven haired man said, his face flashing with remorse as he covered his erection with his hands shamefully. 

Nayeon looked to the director in question, who looked more annoyed at the intrusion than concerned for the wellbeing of his star, who was sniffling, curled up into herself on the nearly bare mattress. 

Nayeon narrowed her eyes at the man angrily before moving around the bed to check on the writhing girl. 

“Are you okay?” Nayeon asked in Korean, and the girl finally peaked through her fingers, eyes red and wet with tears. She took her hands away, and Nayeon felt her heart go heavy in her chest. 

This woman was breathtaking. 

Even with swollen eyes and flushed cheeks, Nayeon was mesmerized. 

She had a mole by her upper lip, one on her chin, and one on her nose, and something about them somehow brought her beauty forward even more. It was as though those three very human-like charactaristics assured Nayeon that she was a real person, and not a work of art. 

The girl nodded, and Nayeon took her sweater off to cover the girl with, allowing her to sit up bashfully. 

“I’m Nayeon.” She smiled kindly, and finally, the girl spoke, her voice small and high pitched. 

“Mina.” 

“Your name is beautiful, Mina.” Nayeon offered a hand out for the girl to shake, and she looked at it hesitantly before taking it, but she didn’t shake, she just looked up into Nayeon’s eyes as though she felt safe, because for the first time ever, she did. 

“Uh…” The Director spoke up finally, “I need you off my set so we can finish filming.” 

It took everything in Nayeon’s body for her not to leap over the bed and smash the camera, but instead, she inhaled deeply and looked to Mina.

“Will you come with me? I just have to get something, and then I can take you to my best friend’s car and get you something to eat.” She asked in a whispered tone, and the girl looked over her shoulder to the men before looking back at Nayeon and nodding. 

Nayeon smiled and took the girl’s hand to help her up. She took a pair of basketball shorts off the floor, likely belonging to one of the male stars, and held them out for the woman to step into them.

“I guess this just turned into a gay porno.” Nayeon smiled as Mina led her out the door, leaving behind four livid men. 

Nayeon took Mina down the elevator and she snuck into the dressing room to grab her phone before they made their way back up to the parking garage to where Jeongyeon sat in her car. 

“Hey Jeong,” Nayeon exhaled as she rounded the car, leaving Mina standing a few feet away, arms crossed over her chest as she watched them whisper to one another. “This is Mina.” 

“Is she why you took twenty minutes?” Her companion asked with the roll of her eyes, and Nayeon rolled her eyes in anger at what had really taken so long. 

“God, Jeong, it was awful. She was crying and screaming, asking them to stop, but the stars didn’t even understand her. And even though she asked the Director to tell them to stop, he ignored her.” 

“What the fuck?” Jeongyeon gave a face of disgust, and Nayeon sighed in solidarity. 

“I told her we’d take her to get something to eat. I’ll pay, I just want to make sure she’s okay after something so traumatic, you know?” 

“Of course.” Jeongyeon unlocked the doors, “Sit in the back with her. There’s a blanket back there if she needs it.” 

Nayeon thanked Jeongyeon before rounding the vehicle to open the door for Mina, who slid in behind the driver’s seat. 

“Mina, this is my best friend, Jeongyeon.” The older woman offered as they buckled up, taking the blanket from the back window and lying it across Mina’s lap. “I trust her more than anyone in this world, so I promise you can too.” She assured, and Mina looked up into Nayeon’s eyes before taking her hand into her lap. 

“Thank you.” She croaked, and Jeongyeon smiled before taking a water bottle from her door and handing it to the girl, who took it with her unoccupied hand gratefully. 

The three sat wordlessly as Jeongyeon drove to a diner in downtown Busan. The music played through the speakers of Jeongyeon’s car, filling the car with an ambiance of comfort for the Japanese girl. 

Once they made it to the diner and ordered, they sat down in a booth, Mina having not let go of Nayeon’s hand since they entered the car. 

“Was that your first time doing one of those videos?” Asked Nayeon of the shy girl, who simply nodded in response. 

“I’ve done a few.” She admitted, “Mostly when I need to make rent. But I’ve had to do it more lately because I lost my job.” 

“What did you do before?” Joengyeon asked over her glass of iced tea. 

“I worked at an animal shelter. But my boss found out I did those videos.” 

“So he fired you?” Nayeon asked, voice laced with outrage, but Mina shook her head. 

“He wanted me to…” She trailed off, uncomfortable with finishing her sentance. 

“And when you said no, he fired you…” Nayeon finished, and Mina looked down at her hand that was intertwined with Nayeon’s. 

“Yeah.” She said sadly, watching as Nayeon’s thumb stroked the back of her hand softly. 

“That really sucks. I’m sorry, Mina.” Jeongyeon frowned, and Mina sighed before shaking her head and looking up at Nayeon. 

“What were you doing there?” She inquired, and Nayeon smiled. 

“Just handling business.” She said simply, earning the raise of a brow from the small girl. 

“You work with porn stars?”

“I am a porn star.” Nayeon chuckled, earning a look of shock from the Japanese girl. 

“You don’t look like you’d ever let anyone do that to you.” She praised, and the two best friends chuckled together. 

“Sometimes you can’t help but let them do it.” She admitted, “But now, I’m lucky enough to have the power to do what I want with my career.” 

“And what do you want to do with your career?” Mina asked, wonder in her eyes, as though Nayeon was some type of wizard who used sorcery to beat the fucked up system. 

“I want to create a safe space for women in porn. I want to give women a place to work where they don’t have to worry about men who will ignore them.” She grinned just thinking about the day when she can call the shots. 

“That sounds nice.” Mina smiled, the first smile of the day, and Nayeon never wanted to see another day where Mina wasn’t sporting that god given grin. “I’d like to join in on something like that.” She admitted, and Nayeon hummed. 

“You should focus on recovering first.” Nayeon suggested, making Mina look at her in confusion. 

“Recovering from what?” She asked, and the two friends exchanged another look. 

“What you went through can be really hard to overcome.” Nayeon explained, but Mina’s confusion only increased. 

“I’m okay.” She assured, “That happens a lot. It’s not a big deal.” 

“The fact that you don’t think it’s a big deal is a big deal, Mina.” Jeongyeon spoke up, and the older woman nodded in agreement. 

“Well,” Mina sighed, “I can’t stop now, I don’t have money. I have to pay rent, and buy food I-”

“Stay with me.”


End file.
